soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Schäuber
Though they were the original residents of Hell, the small, cunning schäuben have since become second-class citizens to the voracious kargen. While most schäuben simply work for them, others are enslaved by them, and rebellion is common among their ranks. Though they far outnumber their oppressive neighbors, the kargen are exponentially more powerful, and easily able to keep them in check, even in large groups. However, the schäuben remain determined to free themselves from tyranny. While the Joining may have provided them with new allies in their fight for liberty, they will first have to overcome the stigma against their realm. Etymology and Other Names Schäuben are unusual in that they did not have a specific name for themselves until another race gave them one, as they used to be the sole denizens of Hell and simply referred to themselves as such. They were named by the kargen for their odd habit of stealing small objects from the Material Realm and wearing them as heads. Their name comes from the Knöch phrase, schädel dieb. Translated literally, it means 'skull thief'. Schäuber are also often referred to as objectheads by those looking to insult them, or simply those who do not know the given name of their race. Biology and Anatomy Schäuben are relatively plain anatomincally. They tend to be lean and lanky, with short-furred bodies and a long tail. Their hands and feet are clawed, and their fur tends to be dark in color, occasionally dotted with brighter markings. Most interestingly, they do not have heads. Because of their lack of heads, schäuben cannot see, hear, smell, or taste. Interestingly, however, they possess multiple other senses that help make up for their lack of traditional senses, all of them magical in nature. Every object has its own unique concentration of venelum contained in it, and schäuben are capable of sensing it. This is how they "see" the world, through the density of magic. Their "hearing" is incredibly similar. This is why schäuben steal objects to wear as heads. The objects (assuming they are inanimate) will not change in magical density unless tampered with, and because of this, it gives them a way to identify each other. Schäuben language relies heavily on this magical sense as well. By manipulating the venelum around living creatures, they are able to elicit emotional responses. In this manner, they are able to communicate. Sociology and Culture Though as a race they have existed far longer than the kargen, since the bigger residents of Hell were sculpted, their way of life has changed drastically. Lucky schäuben are merely second-class citizens to the kargen, and while nearly all of them are oppressed in some way by their "superiors", the most unlucky of their kind are literal slaves to their hungry neighbors. Movements of rebellion, though common and often rife with subterfuge, are generally quickly found and violently squashed by LOL I DIDNT NAME THE KARGEN GOVERNMENT YET. True schäuber culture, though scattered and downtrodden, yet remains. The most prominent, and yet most secretive, facet of their old traditions is the head-stealing ritual all schäuben perform. Using their innate magical abilities, each and every schäuben sneaks into the Material Realm and steals a single object to use as their head. Many schäuben will naturally gravitate towards skulls when stealing their object. This ritual, along with the existence of the Material Realm, was kept hidden from the kargen for as long as the schäuben could manage. They hoped to use the knowledge against their foes somehow, or as a secret escape. Indeed, some schäuben never returned from stealing their heads, and while the kargen presumed them to be dead, the schäuben knew that some had simply chosen not to come back at the risk of living amongst those who thought them to be demons. It was once believed that larger, heavier heads were more closely related to wickedness, and smaller, lighter ones to purity. This was due to the worship of Urtheil the Verdict. Due to her reverence falling nearly completely out of practice, this belief has since lessened significantly, to the point where it is considered to be merely superstition. Behavior twitchy, slinky, sly, head bob idk where else to put this but the archaic phrase "to weigh ones' head" basically means to deem worthy/unworthy of something Naming Conventions Schäuber names are different than those of all the other races in that their names are not consistent. Since shäuben do not communicate verbally, instead manipulating the venelum in the air to simulate language, their name changes depending on who "hears" it. Because of this, other races have taken to giving nicknames to schäuben based on the emotional connotation behind their name. For example, a schäuber's name may sound like a memory of eating fresh raspberries to one person, but the same schäuber's name may evoke a memory of reading a book while it rains outside to another. A nickname such as "Relax" might be given to them. Examples of schäuber nicknames: '''Peace, Happiness, Anger, Dread, Disgust Notable Schäuben bob Racial Traits (3.5e) Most schäuben are '''Medium, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. However, a smaller than average schäuber may instead be Small, incurring the benefits and penalties thereof. misc blindsight +2 +2 combat utility unique (something to do with their objecthead?) Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races